


Taking The Risk

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 11 Adrien Ships It, F/M, Timari January, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), Timari January 2020, Timari Month, Timari Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 11 Adrien Ships ItDrabble I think.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Taking The Risk

**Day 11 Adrien Ships It**

Chat and Nightwing stood away from Red Robin and Ladybug, who were arguing. Very, very loudly. 

Nightwing turned to the other, "They're going to be dating by the end of the year. I can guarantee it."

Chat grinned, "Bet. End of the month." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
